


No Ordinary Day

by fallsintograce



Series: Zine fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Party, Food, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexy Times, Shibari, Threesome, Tying people up, gold rope, rope burn, shibari zine, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: It's Chris' birthday and Yuuri and Victor have a little surprise for him involving some ropes. What antics will they get themselves into now?





	No Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Rope Burn, the YOI Shibari zine. I don't know what made me want to do a threesome but why not? Let's see what I'm attempting now. (I'm erring on the safe side of marking this an E. I also marked multi and other because I don't see one just for three people on here. So if you're not into these fics, this would be a time to turn around). 
> 
> Thanks to SakuraWindChime for beta-ing this fic!

Chris felt the bindings around his body get a little tighter as he tried to get comfortable. His fingers traced the knots and noticed how delicate yet tight they were. There were about a million thoughts on his mind yet none of them were coming together. All he knew was that he was bound up by gold rope, he was naked, and the bed sheets under him were warm and made of cotton. Any other time, he would be wondering who he had pissed off and why they chose to do this. He had been handcuffed before to bedposts and he had been wrapped up in bed sheets. A few times, there had been chains and whips involved. However, what he was dealing with tonight was something completely different.

_How did this happen?_ He wondered before suddenly being hit with realization. He was only disoriented because he had been blindfolded. Now that he was more aware, he remembered what this was. _Oh right, I said yes to this. I did agree to it. I shouldn’t be too surprised._

This was the first time that he was wrapped in gold. All around his body, tied in a very intricate design and criss-crossing all over his chest, thighs, and arms was gold rope. He was expecting the binding to cut into his flesh and hurt him but it didn’t. This was unique. Yuuri had called it ‘shibari’ and it was something that Chris had never been used to before. However, he was willing to give it a try. When he was asked about it, he thought it would be something fun to try. Fucking and being tied would be a fun experience. 

“I’m here for it, pain or no pain.” He had agreed. “Take turns. I’m good with it all.”

“Are you positive about that? If you want to back out, this is the last chance.” He heard Yuuri say from the back. “I mean, if it feels bad, you can tell me and I can_”

“I’m positive about this. I don’t feel bad. I’m fine. I want to see what you can show me and what you can do to me.” 

The nerves slowly started to evaporate at that point. Fun was just beginning and he wanted this. He wanted to see where this would go. That was what he said in the beginning. Now he was just waiting for the fun to start. He wanted to envision what it would be like. They had told him if he wanted to back out, this was his last chance but no. He wanted to go all the way. 

“So if someone calls and asks for me, should I just tell them I’m ‘all tied up’?” He joked. “You know I’m not going to be able to answer them.”

“I doubt anyone is going to call now. It’s well past midnight so they’re probably asleep or too busy.” He heard Yuuri say. “Are you all right? I didn’t tie you up too tightly, did I?”

Chris chuckled at this. Typical. Of all of them, Yuuri would be the most concerned that he might have overdone something. “You have asked me that three times so far. If I was in pain, I would have let you know a long time ago. You don’t need to be so nervous.”

“I know that! It’s just...I’m usually not the one doing this. I want it to be right.”

“Oh, it’s fine. You’ve been doing everything right since this all started. I’m still waiting for my main present, you know. There are a few hours left of my birthday.” 

Birthday. It felt so strange because his birthday usually felt like any other day. He would get gifts from his closest friends and they would come visit him if they could. They would talk or go out to eat and hang around for a few hours. He didn’t mind that because it was nice that people cared enough to celebrate with him. However, every year, it felt like the same old thing. There was nothing crazy or exciting that happened on his birthday. As he got older, it seemed to feel less like a celebration and more like an ordinary day. 

That had all changed this year though. He had woken up expecting the same old things; friends and family would call to wish him well. He’d get some presents and people stopping by to celebrate with him. There might have been a tiny party but it would nothing that he hadn’t dealt with before. It wasn’t until Victor had called him and said that he had a big surprise for him. That left Chris a little skeptical.

“I never like it when you have surprises.” He told him when he saw that Victor had a blindfold. That blindfold could either lead to something good or a complete disaster. “Can you give me a hint at least?”

“You will like the surprise.” Victor said.

“That’s not a hint.”

“I’m afraid that’s all I can say. Don’t you trust me?” 

“Do you really want an answer to that?” Chris sighed as he put the blindfold on. He knew he didn’t have a choice so he decided to get this over with. “Just take me wherever you want to take me. I obviously can’t get out of this.” 

“Well, I think that’s the point. Try not to think about what’s happening now. Think about your birthday and what happened a few hours ago. Think about the fun you had. It went fine, didn’t it?” 

Chris chuckled just thinking about that moment. It was fun. No one did get into a fight or set on fire but it was fun all the same. There was music and laughter as they all celebrated with him. His birthday had gone well so far. Everyone had given him a little surprise party and they had shown up. He had gotten his share of presents and was happy with the way things turned out. It didn’t feel too different from other birthdays but it could have been much worse. There was just one thing missing that could have made it stand out over all the others. He thought about it but he couldn’t figure it out. 

It wasn’t until he was relaxing in a nice warm bubblebath that things took their turn. As soon as his body hit the water, he sunk deep into it and lay back. It felt right but something was missing. There was something that he needed to make this night complete. He had eaten too much, laughed a lot, and all he wanted to do now was rest as well as that something else. Wiggling his toes in the air, he let them slip into the bubbles and water before closing his eyes.

There’s something missing though. He thought. I had a good time but I want something more. I need something exciting to happen. When is that going to happen? 

As if on cue, he heard someone knock on the door. It was sharp and loud and more than enough to take him out of his thoughts. Before he had a chance to open his eyes, he heard Victor call out his name. “Chris! Guess what?!”

Chris opened one eye to find him and Yuuri standing them, looking rather mischevious. He didn’t know what was going on but he liked it. He had been hoping that the party wasn’t over. Sure, all the guests were gone but he wasn’t tired. If this was the something he was waiting for, he wanted to see what it was. “Are you trying to tell me there’s more? My birthday will end in about three hours.”

“Three hours is enough time.” Yuuri decided, looking at the what he brought in his arms. It was then that Chris noticed that they had things like ropes and fruit. Whatever this was, he really wanted to be a part of it. “Of course, if you are tired and you don’t want to_”

“I never said that.” Chris cut him off. “You may have interrupted my bath time but I’m not done. Like you said, I still have three hours left of my birthday. I can celebrate well into the next day if that’s what you want, darling.” 

There was nothing wrong with being tied up. In fact, he was looking forward to it. When he saw all that colorful rope, he knew it was going to be fun. Yuuri showed him the pile and motioned him to get a better look.

“Is there a color that suits you?” He wanted to know. “If not, we can try to use more than one color. That can be done.” 

“Hmm, it’s all very tempting. I’m torn between red and blue right now.” Chris admitted, shifting through it. “However, I like the yellow and purple. Maybe green. Or maybe…” His eyes finally fell on the golden rope. “I wonder what it would feel like to wear gold.”

“Let’s find out then.” Yuuri winked. “Maybe you might look good in gold. Or maybe, just maybe, you might look better than Victor does in it.”

“Yuuri!” Victor sounded like he had been wounded with that. “That was cold!” 

“Oh hush! It’s time for me to wear gold now.” Chris got up from the tub, still covered in all the bubbles. “Do you mind waiting so I dry off? Or do you like it when I’m wet?”

“It’s all up to you. Wet and dry, it’s all the same to us.” 

He smirked at that reply. “Let me soak up some of that water with the towels here and I’ll see you in my room.” 

That should have been the end of that and he heard the door close behind him when he went to grab the towels. He was able to dry off most of his body when he heard something going on inside of his room. 

Tying him up was the easy part. All that gold rope was criss-crossing over his chest and buttocks but it was hard to see the design. It didn’t help either that Victor decided to blindfold him in the middle of all of it. Now he was getting tied up in the dark.

“That’s not fair.” He pointed out when the blindfold came on. At that point, he could feel the rope brush across his dick but that was it. “How am I supposed to know you aren’t going to take me out of my room and dump me in the middle of nowhere?”

“Now, Chris, you have to trust us. Do we look that cruel to you?”

“Do you really want my answer to that?” 

“Never mind then. You do trust Yuuri though, don’t you?”

“He’s the one tying me up so I’m not sure anymore. However, between the two of you, I trust he knows what he’s doing.” Chris teased him as felt the ropes being tied behind his back. “Oh! That’s a little tight there!” 

“Well, it’s too keep you from moving. Is it too tight?” Yuuri asked, his voice showing a little bif of concern. That was typical of him. Between the two, he knew what he was doing but he also wanted to make sure Chris was comfortable. “I can loosen it up a bit.”

“Just a little bit. It’s cutting into my wrists. While you’re at it, can you take off the blindfold?”

“Nope! Now open your mouth!” Victor told him. “I have a surprise for you!” 

“What kind of surprise?” That was the wrong thing to say because Victor shoved something creamy and fruity into his mouth. The cream spilled out onto his chin and he didn’t understand what it was for a second. “Chew it up properly, Chris! And then swallow!”

Chris wanted to curse back at him but he was too busy trying to figure out what was in his mouth. The first hint was that it was whipped cream, not the cream he was expecting. After chewing on it some more, it turned out that this was strawberries. These two definitely had some plans up their sleeves and he still couldn’t tell what it was.

“I didn’t know you were both into bondage. Although if you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask.” He teased them. 

“Play rough? This isn’t what you’re thinking.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“Whatever it is, I can’t wait. I swear I’m about to cum.”

“No! Don’t do it on the sheets!”

“Why? They’re not my sheets. It will be fine.” Chris grumbled. “I’ll try to hold it in.”

He didn’t keep to that promise at all. As soon as he tried to wiggle around in those bindings, it came out. It didn’t come in spurts or dribble down. No, it felt like a waterfall gushing down and it wasn’t long before those sheets were stained and sticky. It was running down his legs and covering up that golden rope. 

“Wow.” Victor looked down at what had happened. “I knew you would do it and I still didn’t expect this.” 

“I guess I couldn’t hold it in.” He said apologetically. “How long do I have to stay this way?”

Yuuri looked down at the mess. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d_”

“It’s all right. Now are you going to keep me tied up all night or are you going to do something about this?” 

“Oh, we’re only beginning. I’m just wondering if I should keep the lights on in this room or not.” 

“Either works with me. Just lube up well and don’t use my cum for that.” He teased. “I have enough pain trying to wiggle around in these ropes.” 

“Okay, then. I’ll turn them off. Are you fine with that?”

“The darkness will make it more mysterious. I like that.” Chris tried to look down at the bindings that were on him. It wasn’t just a simple bondage game here. He was used to handcuffs, whips, and other kinds of bindings but the ropes were intricate. He only got a brief look at the designs as the lights went out and it was dark. “Ooh, now I can’t see at all.”

He felt someone’s hand running down his back. “Do you feel that?”

“Whoever you are, you have cold hands.” He joked. “Turn on the heater.”

Then felt someone going around the private parts of his body. “Are you okay?”

“You also have cold hands but I’ll live. And now...ooh!” He could feel someone push inside of his ass and squeeze in. “Oooh, okay, that is better. You couldn’t wait, could you?”

“Sorry, sorry!” He could tell this was Yuuri. “I...I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Pfft, I’ve felt worse. Relax, love. Just push harder.”

Yuuri did as told and Chris began to feel his muscle contract. Something was pumping inside and the muscles in his glutes were becoming strained. Still, he didn’t want it to stop. “Harder! Harder! And don’t ask if I’m sure of this. I know I want you to press harder!”

Someone put something in his mouth and he felt how creamy it was. This wasn’t anyone’s cum but whipped cream. Clearly, one of them was trying to get him to shut up because the next thing he felt in his mouth were strawberries followed by chocolate and marshmallows. Either that or they were trying to fatten him up. Whatever the reason, he didn’t mind. He was getting anal and getting food at the same time. 

He could feel them switching during this time and he knew when it was Victor. Victor slid in and out without any problem. The bed creaked as Chris’ body moved back and forth and the creamy stuff in his mouth began to spill out. He felt kisses all over him as someone kept pushing harder and harder. He groaned and felt the beads of sweat dripping down his face. He wanted them both to keep pumping into him. A part of him was about to give out but he couldn’t. 

“Harder! Harder!” He tried to say as food spilled out. As they kept changing and switching between them, he began to relax more. The ropes were starting to come undone and apparently they noticed it too. No one had to say anything. They were done and Chris was exhausted. His ass was feeling like it been flossed and massaged at the same time. He knew they had both lubed up well though. Had they not done that, his whole body would feel like it had been set on fire. 

“I need a break.” Yuuri panted. “Do you mind if we turn on the lights?”

“Turn them on.” Chris managed to get out, also feeling a little tired. This was the first time he had heard Yuuri wanted to stop. “You finally ran out of stamina?” 

“Actually, I could still go on. Victor just pulled me over and said he was tired.”

“That’s not true!” Victor murmured, trying to stifle a yawn. “I...um...it’s just late. It’s probably the fifteenth now.” He looked at the clock on the table and saw that it read 1:00 AM. “It’s already the next day.” 

“I think we’re done for now.” Yuuri said. “I know it was strange but…”

“It was fine. It was better than I could have hoped for.” Chris sighed, feeling the ropes around his wrists coming undone. “Go ahead and turn on the lights. I think I’m done for the night too.” 

The lights came on and Chris rolled over on his back, breathing hard and looking up at the ceiling. He could hear the other two panting and feel the sweat around him. They didn’t need to do anything else now. He might have still been tied up but he didn’t mind. Everything was sore, raw, and covered in cream and cum. There was a lot he could and say do now. There was a lot he had to say. For now, though, there was only one thing he wanted to say.

“Best fucking birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: fallsintograce


End file.
